


Unwillingly Loving This

by camikingst



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Awesome Facial Hair Bros, IronStrange, M/M, StrangeIron, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camikingst/pseuds/camikingst
Summary: Anthony Stark, acclaimed fashion designer of New York City, is throwing a Masquerade in his yatch for Halloween, half through the party an attractive neurosurgeon draws his attention completely. Stephen Strange is probably the only person in his yacht that isn’t there willingly, but Tony takes it upon himself to change his mind and make him have the gratest of times in his company.





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://ibb.co/hO54Jd)

There was something about Halloween, that Stephen Strange could simply not put up with. Maybe it was the careless irresponsible demeanour of parents allowing children to receive candies from strangers, unlike any other night in the year, as if all the paedophiles and psychopaths out there, out of the blue decided to take a vacation for the holiday and suddenly they were all inhabiting a perfectly safe world, free of any harm. They were not.

 

Perhaps it was the increase of accidents, fights and E.R patients as a result, or maybe just the cringe-making behaviour of adults feeling compelled to act like teenagers, dressing up in revealing and over-sexualized costumes, they would normally oppose to wear, under any other circumstance. Halloween was just a stupid holiday and no one could ever convince him otherwise.

 

Of all the events that would take place that night in New York City, the press apparently had decided to focus in only one. Anthony Stark was throwing an open sea masquerade, cause the only thing that could make a party better evidently was a huge amount of alcohol, some masks and a giant yacht sailing into the ocean, what could ever go wrong?

 

If you looked for Anthony Stark in a dictionary, you would find his face under the description of «crème de la crème» and he really was the elite face of New York City. He was the most renowned fashion designer in the country, owner of the Stark Industries, now worth billions in the fashion industry, constantly called a genius by the press and a playboy by himself. His parties were the envy of all those uninvited and a lifetime worth remembering event, for all those who managed to land their hands on one of his coveted invitations.

 

Stephen Strange leaned against his kitchen counter, microwave popcorn bag in one hand, gold rimmed masquerade invitation in the other, his best friend and colleague Karl Mordo was the number one plastic surgeon of the Stark Industries super models. He always told Stephen he could procure him an entry to any Stark's party he wanted, in the twinkling of an eye. But since Stephen was always self absorbed in his work in the hospital and put little to not effort on maintaining a healthy social life, this time Karl had just gone directly for the "bring it first and ask him nicely later" option. If, giving him no other alternative than attending, could even be considered as asking him nicely. Stephen threw the invitation on the counter and the bag of popcorn into the microwave, he was going to call Karl, tell him he was sick and settle for watching a horror movie marathon on TV.

 

The phone rang twice before Karl answered on the other line.

 

"Hello? Let me guess, this is the part where you start coughing and give me some cheap excuse to don't come," came as response and Stephen rolled his eyes blank, pulling the popcorn bag from the microwave again.

 

"I simply do not want to attend," he huffed knowing this fact wouldn't change his friend's mind.

 

"Then is good, I never gave you a choice. Pick you up in one hour, better be neat and dressed up when I arrive," Karl didn't even wait for an answer before he hung up.

 

Perfect, there was no way of skipping this masquerade now and he hadn't even bought a mask, because he wasn't planning on attending in first place, he shrugged it off, hoping they maybe wouldn't allow him in because of this. However, he still made his way to the bathroom and took a short shower, before he headed to his walk-in wardrobe and decided for one of the numerous blue shaded suits hanging there, white shirt, a pair of black shoes, matching tie and his crucial Jaeger LeCoultre watch.

 

He had just finished getting ready, when the bell rang numerous times announcing Karl's arrival, twenty minutes early, Karl obviously wanted to make sure he indeed was getting ready for the party and was letting him clear he had every intention to force him, if it wasn't the case.

 

"I'm coming!" Stephen shouted when he was near the foyer, "I'm ready, you don't have to knock down the door you know?" he said exasperated, jerking the door open, just to find a little girl dress up in her Halloween costume.

 

"I'm sorry sir," the girl said with atrace of fear and Stephen just felt the need to slam his own face against the door.

 

"Oh! No, I'm sorry, I was expecting someone else—, I'm afraid I don't have any candy though," he apologised feeling like a cretin for snapping at that girl that only came here to ask for candies, but to be fair, this was the first Halloween he didn't spend in the hospital in many years, how was he supposed to know, that the kids in the building hadn't given up on trick or threathing at his door yet.

 

"It's okay, that guy gave me twenty dollars, just to come here and make you open the door," the girl shrugged, pointing at Karl who was just hiding in the corner and walked away.

 

"And it worked, just fine," the man said walking his way, accompanied by Christine Palmer who was wearing a really tight purple dress.

 

"Well, the joke is on you, I was going to open anyways, so you lost your twenty bucks—," he folded his arms over his chest and resisted the strong pull he felt to show his tongue like some five years old, "Christine, didn't know you were coming too," he added turning to hug his ex.

 

"Karl invited me and I couldn't bring myself to say no, it's a Stark's party we are talking about—," she excitedly commented hugging him back, "You look great."

 

"You too Christine, as always," Christine was really beautiful, there was no denying this, she was also perfect in every sense of the word. If their relationship hadn't work out, it had had nothing to do with her, and everything to do with him, she was really the perfect girlfriend, so flawless it made him realise, that if he could't find happiness with a woman like her, he just outright couldn't find it with any woman at all.

 

"Yeah, don't get greedy though, she's my plus one tonight," Karl interrupted and Christine chuckled, seeing how he pushed Stephen away.

 

"And what am I?"

 

"My plus two," Karl winked.

 

"So funny," Stephen glared at him.

 

"Always, you know me Steph—. So, are you ready? I parked on a double yellow."

 

"Yes, yes, just let me grab the invitation," Stephen said heading to the kitchen were he found the gold rimmed paper, he casted a longing glance at the popcorn bag at its side and went back to the door, "let's go then."

 

The drive to the port wasn't long, but given that Karl and Christine kept listing the pros of his «decision» to come, since he set a foot in the car, he was more than ready to jump out when Karl finally pulled over in the parking lot.

 

"Here, you are going to need this," Karl said handing him a black box.

 

"What's this?"

 

"The second part of the invitation," he stated stepping out of the car and when Stephen opened it there was a black half face mask inside, it seemed like it was specially crafted, unlike any of those generic masquerade masks, he thought of buying before he decided he wasn't going to attend.

 

The mask had the slightest sheen of blue when brought into light, and it fitted perfectly on his face, like it was custom made, he sent his friend a suspicious glance, remembering that time some weeks ago, when he had insisted on life casting his face with gypsum, supposedly, to evaluate his bone structure for his facial reconstruction research. He had only accepted, to make Karl stop touching his face, while complimenting his incredible prominent cheekbones every time they met.

 

He strapped the mask on the back of his head and followed his friends to the berths, where a bunch of paparazzi and reporters, fought to take the best shots of the arriving guests.

 

First thing he noticed when Karl and Christine unsuccessfully tried to force him pose for some pictures, was the sea of people all dressed up in fancy dresses and suits, but all wearing the same kind of masks both his friends wore. All the girls had the same kind of black lace mask as Christine and all the guys the same black matte complete mask as Karl. This made his half dark blue glossy mask, stand out in the crowd like he had a spotlight pointing directly at his face. Sometimes he really couldn't remember the reason why, he had been a friend of Karl for so long and still continued to be.

 

"Who are you wearing mister—," some young blonde reporter asked him, while he waited for Christine and Karl to fulfil their desired quota of red-carpet pictures, obviously expecting him to complete her sentence with his name, and right away get the exclusive on the only person, either brave or stupid enough to wear a different kind of mask just to draw attention to himself. If she only knew attention was the last thing he intended to receive in that moment.

 

"Honestly, I don't even remember where I bought this suit, now if you excuse me, I have a party to attend and pretend I'm enjoying," he said as he walked to the yacht, already fed up of waiting for his friends. The reporter face contorted in the perfect mix of shock and offence, but he couldn't discern if it was because of his total disregard for fashion, or his implied comment of being here against his will, although he genuinely didn't care enough to stay and find out.

 

Overall the party wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, the yacht departed fairly quickly after they arrived, the incoming of drinks was constant, the music was good and the food was not horrible. So far he was having a great time with his friends, besides, people had finally stopped staring at his mask when Anthony Stark made his big entrance accompanied by a bunch of super models, wearing outfits that suggested Stark industries was running short on fabric.Everything was just right, until Stark decided to make visit to their table, alright, he had to admit Antony Stark was incredibly hot, the kind of man you just couldn't take your eyes off when he was around. Brilliant personality, a bit arrogant, but who was him to judge? He also had—, and he probably shouldn't have noticed this, just seconds after meeting the man, —a really tight ass.

 

"Karl my man, so nice to see you," Tony Stark saluted, squeezing Karl's shoulders from behind, startling him for a second.

 

"You too Tony, thanks for having us," the plastic surgeon said turning around.

 

"Anything for you man, just came over to meet that special someone you mentioned deserved a specially crafted eye mask," Tony said turning around to look at Christine, his eyebrows darted up, when he saw she had a completely regular mask like everybody else.

 

"He's just gone out to have a smoke," Tony's brows reached impossibly higher at this.

 

"Oh! Having known your preferences before, I would have made a move on you years ago," he commented winking at the surgeon.

 

"He's just a really good friend Stark, just wait until you meet him, and you'll know why I put so much effort in making him stand out tonight," Karl said patting Tony's arm, "here he comes."

 

He walked back to the table he and his friends were sitting at, he had just gone out to have a smoke and enjoy the fresh salty breeze of the sea for a moment, it was nice. When he returned to the table though, there was someone leaning over it talking with Karl, he didn't notice who he was, because all he could concentrate in was how tight his suit pants were, showing off his nice ass, he diverted his gaze when Karl turned around to look at him, not fast enough though, he could see it in the knowing look his friend sent him, his cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink. His blush only spread further through his face when the person straightened his back and turned around to look at him. It was no other than Anthony Stark.

 

"I'll be damned, what a delicious piece of eye candy you were hiding, Mordo," Tony let out, scanning him up an down in the most riddiculously blatant way anyone had ever looked at him and Stephen just pretended he didn't get what he said, walking toward him, while he felt the blood in his cheeks spreading all the way to the back of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony Stark," the man introduced himself with an overconfident grin, "at your service," he said then, making a dramatic bow and a flourish movement with his hands, like some fairy tale blue prince would do.

"I highly doubt so, Mr. Stark—," Tony's confusion was visible in his face for a less than a second, but Stephen smirked when he spotted it, "—that you have been or will ever be at anyone's service," Stephen explained himself walking past him and taking the seat he was occupying before, Tony's eyebrows quirked up.

"So, what's the pretty boy's name Karl?" Tony asked pulling a chair incredibly close to Stephen and plopping himself on it.

"This pretty boy is sitting right next to you, so close indeed, that he will kick your ass, if you continue addressing him like he isn't present," Stephen threatened him with a glare.

"Whatever floats your boat, count me and my ass in, pretty boy," Tony winked, licking his bottom lip in a suggestive manner and Stephen almost regretted when he decided to start bickering with the man, almost.

"The name is Stephen Strange, and I don't think you have what's needed to float my boat, Mr. Stark," he stared back at Tony defiantly, but it was all a facade because inside he just wanted stand up and run away.

"Okay—," Karl whistled lowly and Stephen realized he had completely forgotten, both his friends sitting right across the table, "we are going to hit the dance floor, see you guys later," he added and for some reason Stephen knew, that was the last he was going to see of his friends that night.

What had he put himself into this time?

"I say Stephen, that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, even when it is a perfectly flawless cover like mine," Tony leaned closer to him and slid his arm around his shoulders, " what do you say, if I give you a tour through my boat and then you decide if I'm enough to float yours?" Tony was so close, his fingers drumming on Stephen's shoulder, like he was his favorite instrument to play and his mouth slightly brushing over his earlobe, when he leaned close enough to whisper the last word in his ear.

Stephen just nodded, completely unable to think of any remotely intelligent reply, just thankful for the offered chance to put some distance between he and Stark's distracting hand, just enough to clear his mind. He hated being speechless and for some reason he was getting the impression that that was going to be his constant state, whenever the billionaire was close.

How he went from planning watching a terror movie marathon on TV all night, to walk arm in arm with Anthony Stark through his yacht, was beyond his understanding. And the only preoccupation now rolling around his mind, was whether this was a good or a bad outcome for the night.

After walking clinging to Tony Stark's arm all along the yacht deck for some minutes, Tony walked him to a door, that had a giant warning sign hanging on the front, only authorized personal, it read. Stephen hands suddenly started sweating when he noticed this.

"Don't look so preoccupied, Strange, I don't bite—," Tony smirked, pushing the door open, "—hard at first," he added when they stepped forward and the door shut loudly behind them.

He was trying to think of a good reply, when two people came into their sight.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark," a young boy dressed as a member of the crew spoke, the girl beside him was one of Stark's short on clothes supermodels. Their hair and clothes were messy and her lipstick stained both his lips and hers, "I know we shouldn't be here, I apologize," the boy said all flustered and the model just shrugged behind him.

"Are you having a nice time boy?" Stark asked and the boy answered with a smile, that could only mean how lucky he felt in that moment, "good, this is a party, just go find some other place and have fun!" the billionaire said taking the young's sailor hat off his head, "I'll keep this, bye bye," he singsonged and the two of them run out through the door.

"Where are we anyway?" Stephen asked trying to sound confident, but all he got was a pathetic nervous tone printed on his voice.

"This is my personal playroom," he stated dragging him through the hall, they passed some doors, but Tony only stopped when they were standing in front of the very last one.

Stephen swallowed audibly, he was sure there was no pool table, Xbox or Play Station waiting on the other side. A scene of that movie Christine dragged him to watch in the theaters, back in their relationship days started playing on the back of his brain, fifty Shades of that hot guy whatever was his name.

And Stark pushed the door open for him and the was no red room behind it, instead the mostly white room was lit up by an incandescent blue neon light, surrounding a perfectly round indoor hot-tub. The room was in the yacht stern and the windows covering the back and the sides walls where half submerged on the dark waters of the Atlantic Ocean, dimly hit by the multi color lights of the ongoing party on the yacht deck.

The view was honestly breathtaking, so stunning that for a moment he forgot, that just seconds ago he was on the edge of a panic attack, now locked in a room with the self-entitled playboy and billionaire, Tony Stark. Not to mention this was clearly the place he used to bring his victims and seduce them. Suddenly the view was not so perfect anymore and he started feeling the panic rapidly crawling inside of him, fastening his breathing rate and making his heart hammer so loud against his chest, he was sure it could be heard over the blaring music coming from the party above.

"May I offer you a drink?" Tony broke the silence walking away from him to the counter top on their right.

"Make it double," Stephen said avoiding his gaze, while he pretended to be absorbed in the immense beauty of the ocean below them.

"What were you having?"

"Huh?"

Stephen brain simply was not functioning.

"In the party, what drink were you having?"

"Gin and tonic."

"Double G and T on its way," Tony said happily moving behind the bar.

"Actually, got anything stronger?" Stephen asked finally turning around to look at the shorter man.

"Bourbon?" Tony's brown eyes connected with his blue ones and a beautiful smile spread across his lips.

"Sure," he shrugged smiling back at the shorter man.

The more time he spent looking at Tony, the more he convinced himself that he was ridiculously handsome, as in, unfairly beautiful to you know, the rest of humanity. And as Stark's beauty hit him in the face like a wreaking ball, so did the fact that he was absolutely and irrevocably screwed, because that hot-tub looked considerably less threatening and more appealing by the second.

Having more alcohol in his blood, was probably just going to take away resistance to his already worn out self restraint, but he still received the drink being offered to him and downed it completely in one sip.

Tony filled his glass again and in a matter of seconds hit was empty again.

"Woah, I better bring the bottle with me," Tony laughed and started walking toward him again, the bottle of bourbon in one hand and his own glass in the other, "so, tell me Stephen, are you also a plastic surgeon, like the good Karl?"

"Neurosurgeon," Stephen let out, letting Tony fill his glass again.

"And doctor Strange, are Neurosurgeons capable of having fun, or they leave that to their more superficial colleagues?" Tony walked away from him, then placed his glass and the bottle on the hot-tub deck and started to undress.

"Are you feeling lucky, Mr. Stark?" He asked with a smirk, scanning Stark's semi nude body in a blatant way. Maybe he should mind his drinks, bourbon was already hitting him strongly.

"Normally, luck has nothing to do with it, I'm a billionaire and I'm also incredibly handsome," Tony shrugged finishing with his clothes, he however kept his blue shaded glasses on and also the hat he stole from that boy at the door. Stephen had a second to admire his ripped body, covered only by a pair of tight black boxers, before Tony jumped in the water.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but you couldn't buy me, even with all the money in this galaxy or the next," definitely no more bourbon for the night.

"Then I guess I'll have to convince you with my body instead," he chuckled wriggling his eyebrows.

"You are too overconfident."

"And you are too overdressed, get your ass over here Strange and undress, or I'll have to come and get you."

"So smooth, Mr. rapist," what had he just said?

Tony's laughter reverberated in the room.

"Remind me to never let you mix drinks again," Tony said, "come on doc, hop in the tub, I swear I'll be in my best behavior, after all, I like to have my boys conscious and in their five senses, necrophilia is just not my thing.

"Now, where is the fun in that, Mr. party pants?"

"Alright that's it, I'll have someone bring you some really dark coffee over," Tony said, stretching over the hot-tub deck to reach his jacket and find his iPhone.

He texted someone while still bending over the deck and when he finished with that, he moved to play some music from his iPhone into the room's speakers, but before he could pick anything good to play, Stephen jumped in the hot-tub and hugged him from behind and as he tried to turn around in the embrace the neurosurgeon started nibbling on his neck preventing him from moving further. For a brief moment Stephen felt how Tony let go of everything in his mind and just leaned into the embrace, the man could easily take advantage of the situation and the neurosurgeon found himself with the surprising certainty, that he wouldn't mind that much if he did, but then, when he thought the situation would evolve in something more frantic or at least heated, Tony pulled away.

"Let's make a deal Doc, if after they bring you the food and coffee I ordered for you, you still want to carry on with that, I swear I'll let you take me as far as you desire," he said reaching for Stephen's hands and breaking the embrace, he put some space between them and waited for the neurosurgeon to react.

Stephen sat in the exact opposite end of the tub to where Tony was sitting, arms firmly folded over his chest and a childish pout upon his face. He knew he was being ridiculous, acting completely out of his mind, he hadn't even taken that much alcohol, so he couldn't understand what was pushing him to act this way, and on top of his careless unbelievable behavior, there was the fact that Tony Stark of all men was feeling compelled to reject him for his own sake, he didn't like that for a second, however, he wasn't sure if it was the rejection itself what he do profusely disliked, or the fact that just minutes ago he was sure he was going to be the one pushing the billionaire apart.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door and a young skinny boy walking in, balancing a big tray in one arm and holding the door open with the other.

"Big order of cheese burgers, coffee and chips," the boy said with a big smile walking over them.

"Sorry to put you in this, Peter, but my friend here, forgot to tell me he couldn't stomach to different kind of drinks," Tony said mockingly and Stephen huffed in response, "how are you enjoying the party? I also wanted to check in on you, I hope you are not taking advantage of the open bar, are you?" he asked sending the boy a skeptical glance.

"No, no, I swear Mr. Stark, I've been drinking soda all night, although I think Ned has been slipping vodka in his orange juice without me noticing, because he's losing it, up there on the dance floor, "I actually should go back to babysit him, before he jumps off the rail or something, "all good here boss?"

"Perfect, thank you kid, go on then, enjoy the party and always be safe," he said pointing at his face in a paternal manner and the boy blushed and run from the room faster than it took Tony say another word.

For the way Tony talked to that boy, Stephen would swear they were related, but then there was the boy calling him boss, so who was him?

"Is that your boyfriend or what Stark?" Again, what had he just said? Son—, he clearly meant son, nephew, whatever else that didn't make him sound like some possessive neurotic creep, that boy was clearly not old enough for drinks and he had just suggested that Tony liked to—, damn mixed drinks.


	3. Chapter 3

After Peter left, Tony laughed at Stephen's neurotic display for good five minutes and both of them went deep into this silently agreed, staring and eating contest. They were having their third cheeseburger, when Stephen suddenly started to not feel so well, he put his burger down on the tray and tried sipping on some coffee, in a desperate attempt to stop the entire content of his stomach now fighting to crawl up his throat, coffee was not of any help.

 

"Uh-oh, it seems like someone is going to be sick," Tony started when he noticed Stephen's green complexion, at least the bit that he could discern, under his half face mask.

 

"No, I'm not," Stephen denied fervently.

 

"Yes, you are."

 

"I said, I'm not!"

 

"Whatever you say Doc, just don't do it in the hot-tub. The bathroom is just over there," the billionaire rolled his eyes, pointing the way.

 

"I don't need a—," Who was he trying to fool? He did need a bathroom and he needed it yesterday.

 

Stephen jumped out of the tub and run to the bathroom, water dripping from his body all over the floor as he did.

 

"Do you need help? Perhaps someone to hold up your hair?" Tony laughed, but a little concern could be heard in his voice.

 

Stephen didn't say anything, until he emerged from the bathroom again after some minutes.

 

"Shut up, Stark!" He looked and felt so much better, "I hope you don't mind, that I took one of the spare toothbrushes I found there, do you?" He added, getting in the hot-tub again.

 

"Make yourself at home, Strange," Tony smiled, "feeling better?"

 

"Yes," Stephen smiled back, "sorry, for you know—, everything," he awkwardly apologized, embarrassed, now that the alcohol had mildly left his organism.

 

"Do you mean the college drunk girl show you gave me? Don't let that wake you up at night," Tony smirked, moving his hands dismissively and inching closer to him, "tell me something Stephen, now that you are thinking more clearly, don't you want to go back to be all kisses and hugs with me?" he slid his arm around the Neurosurgeon's shoulders, making his expression automatically become mortified.

 

"Oh god! I can't believe I did that," he started, burying his face in his hands.

 

"You don't have to look so mortified Doc, I was quite enjoying your wild side," the man said,sipping from his almost forgotten glass of bourbon.

 

"Can you please forget about that?"

 

"That's gonna be impossible Doc, as I already said, I quite enjoyed that, why would I want to forget it?"

 

"Can you pretend it never happened then?"

 

"And deprive myself from seeing this flustered face?" Tony bopped Stephen's nose, "I think not."

 

"You don't have a heart, Stark!" Stephen stated, crossing his arms over his chest, while a smile spread across his face.

 

Truth be told he had quite enjoyed it as well and if it wasn't because of the coffee and the food he had ingested, he probably would by now gone even further than some neck kisses and hugs. Tony Stark brought out the blatant side, of his normally carefully calculated demeanour, however now having lost most of the powerful uninhibiting effect of the alcohol in his organism, being so close to Anthony Stark felt much more intimidating.

 

"Ouch!" Tony exclaimed fakingly hurt, "as a matter of fact, people have told me otherwise and they gave me proofs."

 

"Do they work for you?" Stephen asked with a smirk.

 

"Oh! Shut up Stephen, that has nothing to do with it, I have a huge heart!"

 

"Full of love and care, I can tell," he mocked.

 

"I am–," Tony breathed deeply, "perfectly capable of loving," he continued moving from where he was sitting, to be crouching in front of Stephen, "and caring," he leaned in and pulled of the other man by his neck, "at least, I think so," he whispered carefully removing Strange's mask an cupping his face in his hands, "God you are a gorgeous creature."

 

"Thanks?" Stephen asked softly, completely hypnotized by Tony's brown eyes now pinning him down to his seat.

 

"I could eat you right now, Stephen Strange," The billionaire muttered, dropping his hands from his face to his hips, to pull him closer to his body by them.

 

"What's stopping you?" Stephen let out and it sounded more like a whine, than a question.

 

"You are still drunk," Tony shrugged pecking his lips softly, "that's all you are going to get from me tonight," he said pulling apart, "in a scale of 1 to 10, how ready are you to go back and enjoy the party?" the shorter man's suddenly asked, standing up and offering him a hand.

 

"Minus infinite," Stephen deadpanned, accepting his hand.

 

"Perfect, almost ready then—, dress up," Tony winked.

 

"My underwear is soaked," Stephen complained.

 

"So was it, when you first laid eyes on me, and you still walked arm in arm with me through the entire yacht!"

 

"Ha, you wish, Stark!" Stephen laughed, squeezing himself back in his blue suit.

 

...

 

Stephen woke up with the sound of his apartment ringbell, he first attempted to ignore it, because his throbbing headache was pinning him down to the bed, but then he heard the sound of someone opening the front door, some steps and voices in his kitchen. He jumped out of bed instantly, realizing he was only wearing his underwear ande he rapidly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt from his wardrobe.

 

Nobody but him, had keys to his appartment, so why the fuck was someone in his house? He tried to remember how he had arrived to his apartment the night before and he was unpleasantly met with the conclusion that he couldn't, to make matters worse, he basically could not remember the past night at all.

 

He walked to the kitchen on his tiptoes, blaming his sports loathing self for not owning a baseball bat.

 

"Pepper as always, you are a life saver," he automatically recognized Tony Stark's voice.

 

Anthony Stark was at his house. Not only that, he was more than certain at this point, that Anthony Stark had spent the night at his house. Stephen hands became sweaty, when some flashes of the night before came to his mind.

 

"Yeah, it's becoming an habit of yours, huh?" a woman replied, "screwing things up and calling me to pick up the pieces!"

 

"Chill out Peps, I only asked you to pick up some coffee and clothes, you are always so dramatic jeez!"

 

"Dramatic? Am I being dramatic? Look what I found on my way here, Tony and tell me I'm being dramatic!" the woman yelled and there was a slap sound against his kitchen countertop, "I really hope your night with that man, was worth exposing his career like that."

 

Stephen for a moment thought of walking back to his bedroom, he didn't want to get involved in their discussion and yet he had the feeling he already was, so he just walked in, clearing his throat for them to know he was there.

 

"I am sure it's not that bad," Tony said sliding the magazine on the countertop, closer to him, as he sipped from Starbucks' coffee cup, "good morning, sunshine," he winked in Stephen's direction and then went back to the magazine.

 

"Morning, what's going on?" Stephen asked blushing a little but Tony didn't respond, so he turned to face the redhead at his side, "I'm Stephen, nice to meet you."

 

"Pepper Potts and we met last night in the party, Stephen. Do you want some coffee? I also have painkillers, you look like you need some," Pepper smiled at him, offering both things and when he took them, she went back to stare at Tony.

 

"How bad?" Stark asked Pepper, after he finished reading an article in the magazine.

 

"They are camping outside, waiting for you or the doctor to walk out, so they can attack, those vultures probably followed you after the party" Pepper said.

 

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" Stephen asked sick of being left aside.

 

"Tony slid the magazine towards him and the first thing he noticed was his face printed on the cover," the picture had the half face mask he wore at the party photoshopped on it, because he was sure that picture was not taken last night. It was one of the pictures he had had to take for some medicine magazine a few months ago, it had been retaken because they were looking for something more clinical with the white coat, gloves and surgical mask, however the picture was not what catched his eyes, but the amount of headlines concerning him and Stark leaving the party together, there was even a picture of them in a car together in the corner of the magazine cover.

 

He opened the magazine and read the article Tony was reading before, it didn't said much, a few details about his career, some of his medical achievements, and the rest just described in very detailed words, the moment he and Stark left the yacht, walking hand in hand to take Stark's car and head somewhere together.

 

Okay this was bad, but probably not as bad as Pepper Potts made it sound.

 

"What now?" Stephen asked frowning at both their concerned faces.

 

"Well, there is really not much to do, either we go out and make some kind of statement to the press to make them happy, or we hide until they forget about it."

 

"What kind of statement?" Stephen asked.

 

"That you two are a couple, going to marry, want to adopt a kid together—," Pepper began to explain, " that's the only kind of statement that will calm down those vultures for a while.

 

Stephen openned his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

 

"What about a puppy? We could adopt a puppy, everyone loves puppies," Tony intervened and Pepper stopped him with a glare.

 

"No one is adopting a dog, you two are going to lay low for a while. I'll have the Island prepared for your arrival, both of you."

 

"What Island? What are you talking about? I have to work."

 

"No, you don't," Pepper said, "I talked with the Metro-General hospital director and he was more than happy that you finally decided to take some holidays."

 

"You make it sound like I'm a terrible doctor and theyare happy to get rid of me," Stephen complained.

 

"You are an excellent doctor Stephen, one that hasn't gone on a deserved holidays in the past five years, you are both workaholics and today I'm going to put you two in rehab," she said, tapping their chest repeatedly with each of her index fingers.

 

"I don't have a say in this, right?" Stephen asked Tony, feeling cornered by the redhead.

 

"Nope," he answered.

 

"Less complaining and more packing boys," she said pushing both of them out of the kitchen, "I'll make you both some decent breakfast, while you are at it."

 

...

 

"So, Stark, Is everything around you this crazy and impulsive, all the time?"

 

"Pretty much, yeah," Tony shrugged following him into his wardrobe, "but please Stephen, after last night, you can just call me Tony."

 

"Yeah, about that, what exactly happened last night? Did we end up—," he turned around to face Stark for a second, "sleep-ing to-geth-er?" He queried stretching every syllable.

 

"No, we didn't sleep to-geth-er," Tony chuckled, "just how much do you remember exactly?"

 

"Well, I remember the hot-tub, how I was losing it until that kid brought coffee and food," he blushed a little remembering the incident with Peter, " and I remember when we went back to the party and nothing else."

 

"Oh, well, since I had told you, that you were not going to get anything of me because you were still drunk, you decided to say fuck it, and you drunk your weight in alcohol, I had to drag you out, when the party was over, because you insisted on looking for your friends under the tables, but they were long gone, then, well, you read the article, I brought you here and I had to stay because you wouldn’t let go of my arm."

 

"I'm sorry," Stephen blushed, "the whole magazine thing was my fault, because I couldn't control my drinking last night."

 

"Come on, doc, nobody forced me to personally take care of you, but I wanted to do it," Tony shrugged, "because I have a huge loving and caring heart," he laughed.

 

"Oh, shut up you idiot, and tell me what I should pack," he laughed pulling a duffle bag from on of the shelves.

 

"Just pack some underwear, that's all you are gonna wear there anyway," Tony said winking at him while leaning against a wall beside the door.

 

"How much you would wish that, huh? Is it warm there?"

 

"Super hot," Tony winked again ith his flirty voice.

 

"Should I be worried, that I'm about to be sexually enslaved?" Stephen asked faking concern, as he started packing for a warm weather.

 

"Yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am, and I hope you are ready for some private island action between the awesome facial hair bros, I know I am.


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper had them both sneaking out of the building in a pickup truck with tinted windows, barely twenty minutes after she stuffed them with pancakes, bacon and eggs, she somehow had the pickup parked in the underground parking lot of the building, which was only for residents, Stephen shrugged at this, supposing that was just the way things worked for the ridiculously rich people as Anthony Stark. He, of course, enjoyed of many of the perks of being wealthy himself, but his wealth was nothing, compared to the billionare sitting beside him, on the absurdly comfortable leather back seat of that pickup.

 

They didn't exchange more than two minutes of conversation during the ride. Tony soon found himself bussy attending some work calls and sending email after email on a laptop that was waiting for him in the pickup, Stephen had to fight the sudden need he felt to peek over his shoulder, to see what he was writing and instead he limited himself to look out the darkened window, at the afternoon traffic passing by. He learned he had slept almost all day and that Pepper's breakfast was basically a late lunch, when he buried himself into the arduous search of his Jaeger LeCoultre watch before they left the apartment and Tony let him know, he had taken it off at night due to his loud demands, when they went to bed and placed it inside the night table, because Stephen was scared it would magically grow feet, walk over the edge and roll off to the floor and it was his dearest possession.

 

For a moment Stephen imagined the billionaire reading the back inscription of his watch and flinched a little embarrassed. What would that inscription make Tony think of him?

 

_Time will tell how much I love you, Christine._

 

Why was he suddenly concerned about what Tony may think of him, was beyond his understanding. He generally acted without a single care for anyone's approval, but in that moment he actually felt the need to explain to the man, the reasons why that watch was his most beloved possession, he bit his tongue however, repeating to himself that he did not owe explanations to no one. Specially not a nearly complete stranger, who happened to already have slept in his bed, seen him in his underwear and was now dragging him to God knows what mysterious island, to hide and go on vacation.

 

Technically, Pepper was the one doing the dragging, but it was all due to Tony Stark anyway.

 

They stopped in the Stark Industries building, thirty minutes after they left his apparment and once again Pepper avoided the press by sneaking them into the underground parking lot. Tony finally closed his laptop and glanced at him, when the driver parked near the elevator.

 

"Ready?" The man grinned in his direction and Stephen just found himself wondering internally, what for?

 

"I guess," he shrugged, "it's not like Pepper would give me much choice.

 

Not that he wanted any other choice. If he wasn't allowed to work and had to forcefully take vacations, he couldn't think of something more appealing than spending said vacations in an island, with all the sun, sea and sand. Alright, that was a lie, a big fat one. He would a million times rather to snuggle in a blanket, in his underwear, watching some random Netflix show, than laying on a towel, in a bathing suit, watchinghow the burning sun tries to seep cancer into his skin pores. However Anthony Stark, made the whole idea of a possible future melanoma a great deal more appealing. That and the fact that Pepper seemed pretty scary for a woman her height, sealed the deal of his sudden vacations on that Island, of which he still ignored the exact location. For all he knew, he was indeed happily walking towards the doors of sexual slavery in a foreign country.

 

He was snatched off his thoughts, when the elevator they had jumped in opened its doors and a camera flash almost rendered him blind on the spot. He blinked rapidly, trying to make the big white spot in his vision blur away.

 

"What did I tell you about taking pictures of people when they don't expect them, Peter," Pepper scolded.

 

"Sorry Mrs. Pepper, I just wanted a pic of the doctor coolio for my album, before he left, because I couldn't get one yesterday," Peter made a pout and Pepper smiled tenderly at him.

 

Wait, doctor coolio—? What?

 

"Yeah, don't be riddiculous Pepper, if he goes warning everyone, we won't get any funny dorky pictures to laugh at, in the end."

 

"Thank you?" Stephen deadpanned interrupting their chat.

 

Tony just decided to ignore his comment and went directly to ruffle Peter's hair.

 

"Will miss you kid, don't go doing anything, that will make your aunt want to kill me when I'm back, deal?" Tony asked and Peter nodded noncommittally in response, "Happy will have and eye on you all the time, so if you do, I'll know,"he warned and this time Peter nodded a little more convincingly.

 

"All that said, is the helicopter ready yet?" Tony asked and both Pepper and Peter nodded, "well, let's go then, pretty boy," Tony nudged at Strange and started pulling of him towards the exterior terrace.

 

Before Stephen knew what was happening, he and his baggage were pushed in the most ridiculously luxurious helicopter ever made, white leather seats, completely private cabin isolated from the pilots, flat screen incrustasted in the wall, minibar. Were they being fucking serious? This was seriously another level of wealthiness.

 

"Please take a seat Stephen," Tony told him, after he shared some words with the pilots and said his goodbyes to both Pepper and Peter outside. Stephen blushed suddenly aware that he had been standing there, jaw dropped looking at the luxurious place, for whole five minutes.

 

Tony offered him a drink before the chopper started, but Stephen politely refused it, he had decided he was going to ban all alcohol from his life, at least until he could no longer remember the terrible hangover he had when he woke up, thankfully Pepper's painkillers and coffee had worked wonders on him and he was okay now. Tony abstained from pouring himself a drink and took a seat beside him instead, helping Stephen to buckle up the intricate safety belt around his torso, just in time for when one of the pilots opened the cabin door to tell them they were ready to take off.

 

"Let's go cap," Tony said with a wink, buckling himself to his seat as well.

 

The trip was long and exhausting, he was completely sure they would have made it in half the time if they were flying in a plane. However, Tony made his best efforts to make it entertaining, by being, well, himself and when his jokes could no longer stop Stephen's yawns, he just let Stephen pick some Netflix movie and he streamed it on the flat screen in the wall.

 

Despite the fact that the movie playing was one of Stephen’s favorites, he soon sinked in a deep slumber, only perturbed by the stiff position the seat belt had him confined to. He was too tired to even register the exact moment Tony removed both the straps that crossed over his shoulders, leaving only the waist straps buckled.

 

He woke up with his head resting over Tony's lap, the movie had long ended and Tony's fingers were entangled in his hair, softly massaging his head. If he hadn't only met Tony the day before, he was sure he was capable to simply start purring at the soft caress, but he had indeed met him the night before and this was a just a little too weird if he was honest.

 

He coughed, sitting up straight again. His body ached like he had run a marathon the day before and he found himself wishing he could remember what had happened in that party the night before, apparently enough for Peter to be calling him doctor coolio and for Tony Stark to feel like he had the right to start petting his hair while he slept.

 

"We are almost there," Tony assured when some minutes passed and Stephen didn't break the silence.

 

"Thank God," Stephen said, "if I knew this would be so long and exhausting, I would have stayed at home watching series and stuffing my mouth with popcorn."

 

"I normally take the jet to Florida and the chopper from there to the island, but this was just so sudden Pepper had to do what she could."

 

"Is the island in Florida?" Stephen asked not very sure of why he used air quotes when stating the question?

 

"Not in Florida, no, it's half way between the Bahamas and Dominican Republic and stop talking with air quotes like I invented the Island or something, it's very real.

 

"Good, because I need to use the restroom, you know, before you start with the sexual slavery and all."

 

"That really sounds promising, doctor," Tony said with a tone that made Stephen regret ever deciding to bring up the subject," look there, there is my baby," Tony said pointing to the window where Stephen could made out a big house in the middle of a the tropical forestation of the island, the lights were on and seeped out of the huge windows of the house. Truthfully, that couldn't be very ambient friendly.

 

When they decended on the helicopter pad over the house roof, the sun was starting to rise in the horizon. Stephen peered at his watch, it was passed six in the morning, their flight had been more than ten hours long. He had slept more than half of it, but Tony on the other hand, really didn't looked like he had slept at all.

 

A short woman with dark hair received them at the roof door.

 

"Bienvenido, señor Stark," she said jumping to hug Tony.

 

"Gracias Ramona, es bueno verte," Tony said in perfect Spanish, "this is Stephen Strange, he'll be staying with us, as well, " before he could react, the woman jumped on him as well and greeted him with a kiss in the cheek and a light hug. He just stood there completely stiff at the sudden affectionate greeting, from the woman whose name he was sure he wouldn't be able to pronounce correctly.

 

"Please, show this two gentlemen to the guests rooms, they are staying some hours to rest," Tony told the woman and she did as she was told, the pilots followed her down stairs, "So, what do you think doc? How do you like my private island?"

 

"It is very—," he couldn't think of a word to describe the very little he had seen of the place, "—tropical," he decided in the end, "look Tony, as far as I would love to hear you bragging about your possessions all day, I wasn't kidding when I told you I needed to use the restroom," Stephen said with pleading eyes and Tony just laughed and lead him inside.

 

Not stopping to show him around the house, Tony just walked him directly to one of the bedrooms and shoved him inside of the ostentatious bathroom.

 

"There you go, please do take all the time you need, doctor," Tony let out in a dull tone, before he closed the door at Stephen's back.

 

When he finished attending his physiological needs and walked out of the bathroom, he glanced around the room the were in, it seemed absurdly big to be one of the guests rooms, everything was oversized, including the bed Tony was now sitting on.

 

"Better?" the billionaire asked and Stephen just nodded not sure of what to do next.

 

"His duffel bag was on the bed beside Tony and only then he noticed Tony didn't bring any of his own."

 

"Where is your baggage?"

 

"I don't need any, I have everything I need here," Tony said showing the room with a gesture of his hands and Stephen understood this was Tony's bedroom and he of course, had plenty of clothes in the wardrobe just waiting for him to wear it, he was a fashion designer after all. If anything, outfits, were the last thing Tony Stark would run out of.

 

"Can you show me to my room?" Stephen asked then, "I want to unpack and sleep some more," he really felt like he had been exercising the complete day before, his muscles ached and he once again started wondering, what in life he had been doing in that party to feel like this.

 

"You are in it," Tony answered.

 

"This is clearly your room, Stark."

 

"It is."

 

"So, where is mine? I'm tired."

 

"I'm tired too, but sorry Stephen this is really the last room available, the other three are already taken."

 

"Is this what you do?" Stephen prompted a little annoyed, "bring people here and then trick them into sleeping with you, because you supposedly run out of rooms."

 

"I'm not tricking you into anything, I did run out of rooms, this house has four rooms, the master bedroom, two guests rooms and one service room," they are all in use except for this," he explained and his voice showed just how tired he felt from the long trip and now this stupid discussion.

 

"Perfect, you are taking the couch then," Stephen said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Are you serious?" Tony asked with a rised eyebrow.

 

"Dead serious," he spit.

 

Tony waited for a moment, like he was sure Stephen would start laughing any second, but he didn't, he just looked defiantly at him.

 

"Whatever," Tony spit back, he then reached the wardrobe door and walked inside and a minute later he stormed out wearing a white T-shirt andpair of red flannel shorts, he didn't stop to look at Stephen as he walked to the bed picked up one pillow and stripped the bed of the comforter to then storm out of the room with both things. The neurosurgeon immediately regretted his decision of kicking Tony off his own bedroom, he had only been generous and nice with him and between the two, it was obvious Tony was the one that needed more the restful sleep, he decided he would go after him, appologize and he wouldn't comeback unless it was dragging him back to the room, "enjoy my fucking hospitality, doctor foolio!"Tony yelled from outside the door.

 

On the other hand, never mind, no apologies that night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Good afternoon Mr. Strange, my name it's Friday and I'm in charge of the house._

A voice woke him up, it sounded oddly mechanical and as soon as he opened his eyes to see what or who was responsible for waking him up, the room lit up and the giant window on the wall, turned into a high tech display, showing stats, graphics and the weather report.

_You have a new message from Mr. Stark._

The voice talked again.

"Wake up princess, the sun is shining, the food is waiting to be devoured and more importantly your new bedroom is ready, so get your lazy ass off my bed!" Tony's voice reverberated in the room, so loud he had to actually pull the pillow over his head to muffle the sound. Stark was still mad, great.

_End of the message._

The voice didn't say another word, so he just pulled himself out of bed, making his way out of the room. He was only wearing a pair of long pijama pants, that were already too much to bear in the heat of the tropical weather of the Island.

However, as soon as he stepped out of the room the temperature dropped several degrees and he was hit by the realization that Tony had turned off the air conditioner in the room, as a little revenge for kicking him out of his own room. He probably deserved it, but now he was sweaty and half nude in a perfectly fresh house.

He shrugged and made his way through the house searching for the kitchen anyway, the woman that received them that morning was there, Tony on the other hand was nowhere to be found.

"Good afternoon—, I'm sorry, was your name Ramona?"

"Ramona, yes," the woman said wiping her hands on a kitchen cloth, "Mr. Stark is waiting for you in the terrace, but he said you could eat here, if you didn't feel like seeing his precious rapist face."

Ramona blushed a little, looking down at her feet, he knew she was just following orders and using Stark's precise words. She then stood there, hands clasped together over her lap and her demanding eyes back on him, just waiting for him to say anything.

"The terrace is alright, thank you."

"Right this way, Mr. Strange," she said guiding him to the living room and then outside through a pair of crystal sliding doors, she disappeared back into the house and he walked to the terrace on his own. Tony was sitting there in a picnic table full of food.

"Too hot, princess?" Tony mocked, turning around to look at him over the frame of his sunglasses, scanning his body blatantly from head to toe, he stopped a moment too long over his bare sweaty chest.

"Am I, Anthony?" he sent a smug smile Tony's way and sat in one of the free seats on the table.

"Yes," Tony replied unashamed.

"I'll have to take a really cold shower now, all because of you," Stephen dropped after a pause, scolding Tony for the air conditioner little prank.

"And I'm still wearing all my clothes, imagine if I wasn't," Tony laughed and only then Stephen noticed how what he said could be easily misunderstood.

"Imagine that indeed," he let out without thinking, immediately avoiding Tony's gaze, to prevent him from seeing the pink color forming on his cheeks. He pretended to be occupied deciding what to eat from all the food in front of him.

"If you were only willing to, you wouldn't have to keep imaging me nude, princess," Tony said then, stuffing his mouth with a big pancake bite

"Why don't you drop all the innuendos bullshit and tell me what you really want from me, Anthony?" Stephen said in a calmed voice, but he really felt like he could suddenly just completely snap at Tony, if he didn't get a good answer from him, "what am I doing in this island?" He added more for himself than for the billionaire.

"I thought it was clear, that you were here because of the public scandal of we possibly dating," Tony answered serving more pancakes on his plate.

"Anthony—," he warned the man letting him know, that his answer wasn't good enough for him.

"Alright Stephen, you wanna know what you are doing here? What I want from you? I'll tell you!" Tony got up from his seat and stood beside him so close Stephen felt compelled to look away, but the billionaire pulled of his chin back towards him and stared deeply in his eyes, " I want y-o-u, Stephen."

"I—," Stephen opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"I know you think I'm just some playboy and that I lure my victims into this island to get what I want from them, before dumping them back into society or something like that," Anthony said and once again Stephen tried to look away, but he didn't let him, "and maybe you are not wrong about the former, I do enjoy my sexuality very much, I've had plenty of women and men, Stephen, but you are wrong if you think that to me, you are one more of those many fuck toys I've had. I brought you to this island, because I really like you, believe me, if I didn't, I would have just walked directly to the press and make it clear to them, that you were nothing else but a one night stand, they would be gone by now, but in all honesty, I don't want you to be just a one night stand, although I do really want to fuck you, or let you fuck me for that matter. Because, I do think you are a not very flexible top, am I wrong?"

"N-no," he answered out of nowhere and Stark smirked at him, then walked back to his seat and continued stuffing his face with pancakes.

"It's all up to you now, princess," Tony winked and then served a big amount of food in Stephen's plate, because he hadn't even touched his fork since he sat there, "but we are going diving after eating, so eat your food, come on."

"You have to wait half an hour to swim after meals," he stated matter-of-factly, Stark's words reverberating in his brain.

"If that's what the doctor recommends, we can do other things, while we wait."

"You wish!"

"Yes, I do."

...

According to Anthony Stark, diving apparently meant spending five minutes swimming over the water surface with a snorkel mask, so close to the shore, they weren't able to see nothing but sand, rocks and algae. And after that just enjoying the water for a while and laying on the beach for the rest of the afternoon under the unforgiving sun, with an infinite supply of refreshing cocktails Ramona kept bringing from the house.

Stephen was more willing to drink now, but the cocktails he had been handed so far were really soft, you could barely taste the alcohol in them, which he actually was thankful for, because he didn't want to get drunk in front of Tony again. He was a completely different persona when drunk and he really wanted to take all decisions he was going to make that night, in a right state of mind and not under the influence of a complete bottle of vodka, tequila, whisky or all of the above.

However when the time came to go back to bed, being under the influence of alcohol or not, Stephen was more than willing to share one with Tony Stark.

He really liked Tony, the man was intelligent, funny and indescribably hot, the fact that he had actually kicked him out the room the night before, had more to do with the crankiness generated by the hours long helicopter trip they made, than anything else. Besides, spending so many hours with Tony basically only wearing a swimsuit in front of him, just added to the accumulated desire he felt for the man, since the events in the hot tub the night of the masquerade.

"Tones?" he wasn't sure when he started calling Anthony that, but he actually didn't care much to find out, after all Tony spent half of the time they were together calling him princess.

"Princess?" There he was doing it again.

"I want to do something," he whispered when they entered the house and Tony closed the door behind them, not sure how to let out, that he had changed his mind about the room, from when they arrived to the island early that morning.

"Then do it, Stephanie," alright, that was a new one.

"Whatever I want?" he asked again licking his lips and stepping closer to Tony.

"Anything," Tony answered amused by Strange's sudden predatory demeanor, "anything at all," he assured then waiting for Stephen to make a move.

The neurosurgeon bit his bottom lip for a moment, scanning Tony entirely, he was planing to go for a kiss, maybe let the kiss lead to something else. But having the billionaire standing there willingly giving him permission to do anything at all with him, had turned him on so quickly he barely registered the moment he pushed Tony against the nearest wall.

The shorter man hit his head in the process and started complaining, before Stephen hushed him with his index finger over his lips.

"Hush, Tones, you are interrupting the thing!"

"If the thing, was banging my head against the wall, you completely succeeded—," Tony huffed against Stephen's finger, being unacustommed to be ordered what to do.

Stephen just let Tony's complaint slip, because he was more occupied burying his face in his neck, on the exact same point he had been nipping at when they were back in the hot tub in that absurd masquerade.

"You owe me a real kiss," he purred against Tony's neck.

"Then what are you waiting for, to take it from me?" Tony asked pushing him back just enough to look at him in the eye.

Stephen didn't wait for Tony to say anything else, he just leaned in and kissed him hungryly.

Anthony Stark tasted like success and piña colada.

Stephen's hands dropped to Tony's hips, while the billionaire wrapped his arms around Strange's neck, the height difference forced the neurosurgeon to bend over more than what was healthy for his spine, so he grasped Tony ass and lifted him off the ground.

"Whoa, someone's a little greedy," Tony said smirking against his lips, wrapping his legs around Stephen's hips.

"Zip it,Tones!"

"You zip it, Princess, I say what I want, when I want!" Tony complained, pulling his head back from Stephen's reach, but he only took advantage of this to throw himself again over Tony's neck, nipping and kissing it until he pulled an unexpected moan from Tony's pouting expression.

"Shall we move this upstairs?"

"Er—," Tony let out and his face went serious before he shook his head.

"What do you mean no?"

"You lost the right to sleep in my bedroom," Tony let out and Stephen put him back down on the floor.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping anyway," He said and Tony shook his head again, "are you being serious?" Stark nodded, "alright, my room then."

"I only sleep in my bed," Tony shrugged.

"Is this payback for last night or this morning or whatever?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Tony laughed, then stepped away from him, rapidly making his way upstairs and slamming the door of his room before Stephen could even react to follow him.

...

The guest room was almost as big as Tony's, his duffel bag rested on the bed, just as it did that morning over Tony's bed and the bathroom was just a mirror version of the main room's bathroom, the only difference, was that Tony had kicked him out this time instead.

He decided he was one way or another getting Anthony to drop this stupid revenge and come over to do what he knew, they both wanted.

"Hello? Friday are you there?" Stephen knocked on the window repeatedly trying to wake up the house, feeling completely stupid talking to the air.

_You don't have to do that Mr. Strange._

Friday talked.

"It's doctor Strange," Stephen corrected, already fed up of everyone around him calling him Mr."

_Doctor Strange, what can I do for you?_

"Can you please tell Anthony I have had an accident and need his assistance immediately?"

_You are perfectly healthy Doctor and there is no sign of any recent accident occurrence in the room._

"Yes, I know but can you tell him that anyway?" Stephen resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the AI voice.

_I can't lie to Mr. Stark, but I can tell him you need him._

"He won't come, if you only tell him that," he stated, trying to think of other alternative, "alright, but, if I were bleeding, could you tell him about the accident?"

_I could tell him you were bleeding, if you really were, but you are completely healthy and there is not blood._

"I know, I know," he did rolled his eyes this time, " I guess that gotta work," Stephen said walking to the bathroom, he took razor blade out of the bathroom cabinet that was stock up on basically everything you could need, "please tell Mr. Stark I'm bleeding in the bathroom and need him urgently and let me hear, can you Friday?" He then dragged the blade over his index finger, deep enough to bleed but still superficial so it would heal quickly.

_Of course, doctor._

"Please make it sound like I'm dying."

Friday didn't replied after that, but a moment later, he could hear clearly her mechanic voice, on what would be the first Oscar deserving performance from a machine.

_Sir! Wake up, doctor Strange is bleeding in his bathroom!_

"Jeez, Friday, don't Fucking scare me like that! Wait, what did you say?"

_Doctor Strange is Bleeding in the bathroom! He needs your assistance, hurry up Sir!_

God she was good. It almost sounded like real concern, which coming from a program was really remarkable.

"Is he really bleeding, Friday? Or is this you conspiring with the enemy?" Stephen laughed at this. Tony sounded skeptical but concerned at the same time.

_I wouldn't lie to you, Sir._

Friday said in an innocent tone and Stephen laughed again, hearing how Tony rapidly opened his bedroom door.

"Thank you, Friday," Stephen whispered before Tony entered his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, it's been a long wait, I'm sorry about that, I've been a little busy lately. However, new chapter is here and I hope you enjoyed it, Things will get a little more interesting in the next chapter, or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> I also do fan art, so please follow me on instragram or tumblr as @dremcsart
> 
> http://dremcsart.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/dremcsart/


End file.
